


Odi et amo

by liefde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga 2012/2013, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Rivalry, Slow Burn, obviously, tried to follow the right timeline sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Mario Götze hates the newest addition to the team: Marco Reus.The feeling's mutual (until it isn't.)-Follows the relationship of sworn enemies Mario Götze and Marco Reus during the 2012/2013 season.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Football RPF week 'Rivalry' theme :)  
> This is also for the nonnie that requested a rivalry götzeus on my [tumblr](https://sunnygotze.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Title from Catullus' poem.

 

“So, Mario. You’ve probably heard the rumors about Reus coming to the club?”, Mats asked with a devilish smirk.

“Yes, thank you, Mats, for reminding me of the fact that that stupid ass is coming to our club”, Marco replied with a sigh. “I don’t want him to come. He’s so annoying!”

“You don’t even know what he’s like”, his friend said with a laugh on his face and continued to do the stretch exercises. “He seems like a cool person.”

Mario squinted his eyes and looked at Mats. “A cool person you say? He looks like an idiot with his ridiculous hair”, he exclaimed and forcefully shot a ball that Lewy had accidentally passed to him.

“Hey, easy there!”, Jürgen Klopp yelled after he’d ducked for cover, the ball almost hitting his face.

“Sorry!”, Mario quickly said and pretended to be busy with stretching his hamstrings.

“Close one, Götze”, Mats said and let out the laughter he’d held back the whole time. “Who knew Marco Reus could cause so much frustration?”

-

Mario still remembered the 1st of July 2012 as if it was yesterday.

“Guys, please welcome our ex-Borusse youth player, Marco Reus!”, Kloppo said with a big smile and all the boys in the locker room yelled and chanted his name. Except for one player of course: Mario.

They’d all been called up for an extra team training by Klopp, without any reason. Which was really dumb, because everyone knew it was because of Marco Reus.

This also meant that Marco “the idiot” Reus had ruined Mario’s plans for the day: going for a coffee and finally buying that nice jacket he’d wanted for ages. Mario hated him.

“We have two Borusse prodigies in our team now, coach!”, Mats said and everyone laughed. Why was Mario friends with him again?

Klopp laughed it off, but Marco played innocent and asked: “So who’s the other prodigy, then?”

Mario hated him even more than before. Marco had looked him straight in the eye while asking the question, so it was pretty clear that he knew Mats had meant him. And he probably also knew that Mario hated being called a prodigy.

“Götze of course!”, Lewy said excitedly and rubbed his cheeks. “How chubby!”

Mario could not be more embarrassed. Why did his friends (seriously, could he still call them friends after all the damage they had done already?) make him want to disappear into a black hole and never return again?

Marco, on the other hand, looked as if he’d just seen the best thing ever. Which was quite normal of course, after the whole show they’d put on for him.

“You can sit next to Götze, there’s a free space over there”, the coach said and Mario just looked confused, angry and shocked all at the same time. A very ridiculous combination apparently, judging by the way Mats almost fell on the ground because of laughing too hard.

Marco slowly moved towards him, and Mario was glad to see that he didn’t look pleased either. Great, Mario thought. If they both hated each other, they wouldn't have to interact.

Marco put all his stuff into his locker and took his new jersey. Mario thought it looked weird and completely out of place. Their beautiful yellow and black colors ruined by that terrible name. What a pity.

“And now back to the serious business guys; training”, Kloppo said and they all sighed, even Mario and Marco. “I know it’s the end of the season, you all want to go on vacation and do whatever you want. But first, we still have some training sessions. So let’s focus, and make sure we get that Cup again!”

“Jaaaaaa!”, they all yelled and Mario was surprised to see Marco yell too. He just barely got into the club and yet acted as if he’d been there for years. Stupid idiot.

Kloppo left and they all got changed into their jerseys while talking to each other. But not Mario and Marco of course. They acted as if the other was invisible.

They walked out of the locker room, and straight to the pitch. Most guys came to Marco to give him some advice, or tell him a little story or ask him some random facts. Why did they even want to know a thing about that dick’s life?

The team started with some warming-up exercises, and then they did some drills before finally moving on to the nicest part of every training session, also known as a small thirty-minute match. Kloppo divided them into two teams, with Marco on Mats his squad and Mario on Lewy’s. Thank god he didn’t end up in the same team as him, Mario thought. It was already bad enough that their locker room places were next to each other.

The little match was the perfect opportunity to let Marco shut up and show him his skills. That plan was aborted quickly, because Reus may be an arse, but an arse with some football talent. He’d kind of envied him since they were both in the BVB youth program. Not that Mario would ever say that out loud of course. Reus was still a dick.

It was time for plan B: the more aggressive way. Mario quickly ran over to where Marco was standing, and subtly waited until the ball came closer. Marco swiftly took it, and then Mario just ran and tripped him.

Marco landed on the grass and clutched his ankle in pain. Whoops.

The boys all quickly gathered around them and helped Marco get up. “What happened?”, Mats asked and Kloppo looked at him with a confused look in his eyes.

“I wanted to get the ball and then he just tripped over my feet”, Mario said innocently. Marco turned around, and carefully tried to walk. He grimaced and then slowly walked towards Mario, clearly fuming.

“I didn’t ‘just trip over your feet’, you asshole!”, Marco yelled and Mario pretended to be shocked. “You tripped me on purpose, so I’d get hurt!”

“Reus, are you seriously accusing me on the first day you’ve arrived here? We’ve barely spent two hours together”, he said with a laugh.

“You are such a fucking idiot! And clearly an overrated player too, just as I’d thought”, he said and shoved him forcefully, so Mario fell on the grass.

The other guys had just looked at them, astonished and unsure of what to do. But then Klopp quickly pulled Marco away when Mario had wanted to make him fall too by pulling on his leg, and Mats had pulled Marco away.

“You two are such children! It’s Marco’s first day here, Mario! Cut him some slack, please”, Kloppo said while walking away with the new Borusse. “Training’s finished!”

They all returned to the locker room, and got changed in silence. Mario had never experienced a silent locker room in his whole career. The guys just looked at him and sighed. As if he was the only one that had done something wrong!

Marco returned after ten minutes, quickly got changed and packed his bag without saying anything. Lewy quickly ran after him with Lukasz and Mats.

Mario left without saying anything, but he was glad that some guys said “goodbye” to him. He didn’t want that douchebag of a Reus to be the cause of fights with his teammates.

He saw Reus talking to the three other boys, smiling already and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Stupid git. He walked farther and ignored them, which was a bit childish of him, he had to admit that.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The next training sessions didn’t exactly improve. They didn’t trip or shove each other, but they’d found their way to subtly insult each other the whole time. And the fact that they just never passed or played with each other was a sort of big factor too.

“Mario, you two need to grow up. Do you want us to win the Saladschüssel next season? Or the Cup? And maybe I’ll sound like an idiot, but the Champion’s League?”, Mats had said three weeks after their infamous first training. He’d taken Mario apart before the last training of the 2011/2012 season had started, and now they stood in the shower room together. Which may have looked weird, but it was the only place where they were sure no-one would eavesdrop. Football teams with their stupid gossip that spread quicker than light.

“He's just so annoying, Mats! He's a horrible person, and it's not as if I'm the only one that does something wrong!”

“I never said you were the only one. I said that the two of you need to grow up. It's getting ridiculous, and it's just really awkward for everyone. We don't want to choose sides. It's been three weeks! You barely know each other.”

Mario sighed and rolled his eyes. “It's his fault. He's so unbearable!”

“Marco is nice. We hung out last week and he's really cool. Someone you'd get on with if you weren't so biased and childish.”

“But-"

“Mario,” Mats said sternly and looked him straight in the eyes, “my boyfriend is Benedikt Höwedes from Schalke. Our rivals. You and Marco are on the same team, and you already have more problems than we’ve ever had.”

“Of course you’ve had fewer problems! You were completely smitten! ‘Oh, Benni is such an amazing defender! When do we play Schalke again? Hey, did you see the jersey I exchanged with him?’”

Mats blushed and crossed his arms. “Can you blame me? He's hot. Marco's handsome too, by the way, I seriously don't understand how you can be angry with him all the time.”

Mario just rolled his eyes. He had eyes in his head, of course he saw that Marco’s hot. Objectively speaking.

“Just try to at least pretend you like him, for the sake of the team.”

He realized Mats was right of course. He could pretend he liked him, for the team. The team was more important than that asshole Reus.

“Okay, I’ll try”, Mario said and Mats looked surprised.

“Really?”

“You hadn't expected me to agree that quickly?”, Mario said with a smile.

“Of course not. But I'm not complaining. I hope Marcel can let Marco agree too”, he said and ruffled Mario’s hair.

They went outside and Kloppo looked at them, expecting some sort of clarification. Mats held out his thumb and Kloppo smiled.

-

Their three weeks of vacation quickly passed.

Mario spent it with his best friends: Mats and his not so secret rival boyfriend Benni (from their actual rivals Schalke), and also Thomas and Manuel from Bayern.

They had nice and relaxing weeks, without any worries. The only thing they had to follow was their specific diet and they also had to do some exercises and go on a few runs to stay fit, but they did it with great pleasure for their sport (and career of course.)

Mats and Benni didn't do too much lovey-dovey stuff, which was nice for the other boys (although Mario had also heard Manu and Thomas talking in a way that definitely sounded like flirting. Which reminded him of the fact that he was still single all of the damn time. Seriously, does Thomas ever shut up?)

They'd had a really nice time together. And when Mario saw Marco Reus’ face on the first day of the 2012/2013 training season again, he prayed he could go back.

“Hey midget”, Marco hissed when they got changed in the locker room. New season didn't mean new places, so they were still stuck next to each other.

“Hey, ugly beard”, he hissed back with a perfect little smile on his face. Marco's eyes looked angry, exactly as he’d wanted them to look.

“I see you didn't follow your vacation diet. Put on some weight?”, Marco asked innocently, and Mario turned around so he could look into his rival’s eyes.

“At least I can look in the mirror and smile like a normal person, chubby cheeks or not.” He knew Marco hated his crooked smile, and he wouldn't hesitate to use it as an insult if he brought up his weight.

The dumb thing was that he looked like a baby with his chubby cheeks, and he also just looked chubby overall. And he wasn't actually fat, he just looked fat. Which sucked, because he really worked out as much as anyone else, and because people always saw him as a cute guy and never as that handsome hot dude.

“At least I don't have to stand on a-", Marco replied, wanting to say something mean back but he got interrupted by Kloppo.

“Guys. We're here for our first training of this season. There are some new guys, some old ones, and some are gone; but this team will achieve big things. I'm one hundred percent sure.”

Everybody yelled and applauded, motivated by Klopp’s short but strong speech.

They began their training with some playful warm-ups, and then were divided into duos. Mario and Marco were pulled apart by Klopp.

“I have strong faith in the two of you. I've analyzed your play, and I think you are very complimentary. So we will train on passing and some game situations the next training sessions.”

Mario and Marco both looked at the ground, angry and frustrated. Why did Klopp get the amazing idea in his head that the two of them could make a great duo?

“Guys?”, Kloppo asked and they both quickly lifted their heads and hummed. “Okay, great! Let's start!”

To sum it up quickly: they failed. There was nothing close to great chemistry, amazing passes and definitely not to a goal.

“Mario, Marco”, Klopp yelled and asked them to come to the court. “Are you two still being childish to each other? Mats and Marcel told me that you agreed to become friends-"

Mario didn't hear the rest of what he said anymore. Had they told Klopp they were going to become friends? Mats had just plainly betrayed him, and by seeing the look on Marco’s face, Marcel had done exactly the same to him.

“There are three weeks left until our first match. We need you. But if you continue to act like two little brats, we’ll manage without you”, he said curt and walked away.

“Training’s finished, ten laps to cool down", he said and walked away with his clipboard, leaving them alone with the assistant coach.

Mario ran at the back and Marco ran on the other side of the group. He didn't want to talk to him at all, didn't even feel like insulting him. The only thing he wanted was to stand in the starting eleven on the first match day.

“Hey, what did Kloppo say?”, Mats slowed down and ran next to Mario.

“He said you and Marcel apparently convinced Reus and me to become friends”, Mario said, still pissed at Mats.

Mats blushed and sighed. “I'm sorry! You don't have to become friends. It's what he wanted to hear, Marco. And you know he has this very strong look, Marcel and I couldn't say anything else!”

Klopp really did have that weird eye thing and Mario rolled his eyes. “We're not insulting each other anymore since you two had that talk with us. It's okay. Our football game is just not really on point at the moment, but that's because we've never actually played together.”

It was a smooth lie, he had to admit and grinned inwardly.

“I'm really glad to hear that! I was worried for a moment”, Mats said and laughed, clearly relieved to hear that.

They finished their laps, and Mario also saw Reus talking to Marcel. They probably had the same conversation. He may hate Marco’s guts, but he believed he'd tell Marcel the same shit story as he'd told Mats.

The walk to the locker room was one of shared hugs, excited yelling and laughter. There was no tension anymore, because nobody had noticed anything suspicious happening between them and Kloppo. Besides Mats and Marcel, and if any others had, those two would spread the big lie they were told.

Marco sat down on the locker room bench in silence, and took his shirt off. It was the first time Mario had actually paid attention to Marco’s body on purpose. He had a nice body of course, nothing chubby and all strong muscles.

He took off his own shirt and then began to get changed too.

“What were you looking at?”, Marco whispered and squinted his eyes.

“What do you mean?”, Mario asked with an eye roll and looked at Marco. He still hadn't put on a shirt.

“You looked at my abs. I just saw it", Marco deadpanned.

“Did not. And why did you even ask it if you knew the answer already?”

“Because I wanted to be sure. But now I am most definitely sure you were looking at me, because you denied it.”

“Seriously,” Mario said with a sigh, “you’re so exhausting.”

He took his bags and said a quick goodbye to everyone. “Bye!”, everyone said except for Marco, and then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next weeks went better than Mario had expected.

They lost the Supercup, but they’d made up for it by playing two great matches for the Pokal and the Champion’s League. The Supercup had been the first match with their new team, and who could blame them; it was still against Bayern. Mario still had to thank his flirting friends for that.

The new Bundesliga season had started too, and they’d played well.

Their off the pitch rivalry was still very much alive, but when they were both in match modus, they suddenly played like they’d always played together. It was weird, but they would both do anything for the sake of their team.

They’d started the season with a nice win over Bremen, and they’d even scored both. Against Nürnberg, the match had ended with a draw and they had won at home against Bayer. The team had suffered a rather bad loss in Hamburg, but they made up for it by training extra hard the next days.

The match against Eintracht had been something else. Mario had assisted Marco, and the blond had thanked and hugged him. And then suddenly they had done this jump, the cameras had recorded it and the internet had gone crazy. Mario had scored too, and they had both been happy with the draw.

Mats had hugged him, saying that he was very proud of them and their adult behavior. If only he knew what had happened later.

“Why did you jump on me?”, Marco had asked after everyone had left the showers, except for Mario. He’d put a towel around his waist, so his chest was bare and Mario rolled his eyes. Could the guy not act normal like everyone else, and just pull a T-shirt on?

“You meant that you jumped on me, obviously. And seriously, thanking me for a goal? You’re so dumb.”

Marco looked as if he wanted to kill Mario with his eyes. And his whole body too probably.

“You are so annoying. Of course I thanked you, it’s what normal teammates would do. As if I would ever genuinely thank you for that shitty pass”, he said.

“Shitty pass? I’m not the one that just walks around waiting for the ball to end up at his feet, you ass!”, Mario exclaimed, very annoyed with Marco insulting his football skills. He didn’t give a shit if he insulted his behavior or appearance, but he was not a shitty assist.

“You little-”, Marco said and pushed Mario against the wall that separated the showers from the locker room.

Their faces were a mere ten centimeters apart from each other. Mario could see all the details of Marco’s face. Their knees touched, and Marco’s towel hung dangerously low on his waist. His hands were planted on the wall, one next to each side of Mario’s face.

“What are you going to do, Marco?”, Mario said with a laugh, “kiss me like one of your pretty little model girlfriends?”

Marco’s eyes spit fire and he said: “I bet you’d like that, Götze. And don’t patronize me.”

“You’ve got that one wrong. You wish I’d like that, Reus”, he said in a toxic way. And shit, did Reus just glance at his lips?

They looked at each other, and there wasn’t any anger left to see in Marco’s eyes. Maybe it had never been anger, but -god forgive him for thinking such a thing- lust?

And suddenly their faces were five centimeters apart instead of ten. Was he leaning in? Was Marco leaning in? Or maybe it was the both of them? Mario obviously wasn’t capable of thinking anything at that moment. Marco was definitely leaning in now. Why were they even closing the gap between them, and why did Mario just let it happen? Were they seriously going to kiss?

“Hey guys”, a voice suddenly said and the moment was gone. Marco let his hands fall next to his body, adjusted his towel and they both quickly walked away from the wall.

Holy fuck. He had almost kissed Reus.

Mats just came around the corner and walked into the shower room. Thank god he had announced his presence five seconds earlier.

Mario and Marco both dared to take a small glance at each other, and then looked away. Mario was relieved to see he wasn’t the only one who looked as red as a tomato.

“What were you two up to over here?”, Mats asked with a smirk. “Please don't tell me you were fighting again.”

“We weren't fighting”, Mario quickly said before Marco could fuck up.

“Okay, so why were you two standing in the shower room without anyone else? I wasn't born yesterday, guys”, he says with a laugh.

“Sure”, Marco said and took his bags and then left the room. “Bye, Mats.”

He hadn't even had the guts to say goodbye to him, Mario thought. After he had almost kissed him. What an absolute and utter git.

“You were fighting, weren't you?”, Mats asked when he was sure that Marco was out of hearing distance.

“Yeah”, Mario admitted while looking at the ground. “But something weird happened and then we suddenly weren't anymore.”

“What do you mean, ‘something weird happened’?”

“We were super close, all of a sudden. And then,” he sighed and closed his eyes for a second, “he was going to kiss me.”

“What?!”, Mats exclaimed and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

“Yeah, I don't know man! You walked into the room then, so I wouldn't know what would have happened.”

“Marco was going to kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“And why are you not freaking out?”

“I don't know! Maybe he wasn't going to kiss me at all, maybe I've all imagined it in my head. I'm probably just overreacting. And I hate him, but I don't give a shit if he's gay. I have to say that his choice to kiss me isn't bad. I'm handsome, after all.”

He looked at Mats and they both started laughing loudly.

“Only you could say something like that in a moment like this”, Mats said and fondly shook his head.

Mario slung an arm around Mats his shoulder and the dark haired man threw an arm around his best friend.

“And by the way, this is such an excellent fact to pester Marco with”, Mario said with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Deutschland!!! - still not over that game.


	4. Chapter 4

The year 2012 had passed quickly.

The team had finished first in their Champions League group (Mario still didn’t know how they had managed to do that), destroyed Hannover in their Pokal game and won in Hoffenheim. He couldn’t have imagined a better ending of the year.

They were all at Lukasz house, the Saturday after their last Champions League group game and finishing first in their group. He’d insisted on having a Christmas party, so they could celebrate their great performances and all spend some time together before going to their families or on holidays.

Marco was invited too, of course. Nothing had really changed between them, it had only gotten a tad bit more awkward. Mario had used the phrase ‘want to kiss me, Reus’ about a hundred times since ‘the incident’ (as he’d like to call it) had happened. He had seen more middle fingers in the last few months than he had seen in his whole life. Marco always looked at him as if he wanted to rip him apart, and Mario just found all of it very amusing.

“So Marco, what do you think of our club after half a year?”, Mats asked when they were all sitting around the campfire in Lukasz’ garden.

“It’s the best club I’ve ever been in”, he replied honestly and they all grinned and shared a big group hug.

“Don’t transfer, we need you”, Lewy said and they all laughed, even Mario. Not because he found it funny, but because it was such a joke. They didn’t need him at all.

“Seriously, don’t transfer man”, Roman said and Marco smiled.

“I won’t. I like this club, and it has a very special place in my heart. I’ve dreamed of playing for this club since I was a little kid that played in the youth system.”

Was he really never going to leave? Mario had thought that Marco had wanted to stay in Dortmund for one season, and then move on to a bigger club like Bayern, City, PSG or even Real and Barcelona. If he’d get an offer like that, he’d probably wouldn’t think too long about it.

Reus seemed like this super loyal and dedicated guy though. And it was not as if he needed the money of course. Seriously, how do you even spend thousands of euros a week?

This all meant that Mario was stuck with him forever. He didn’t plan to leave the BVB, but if he had to work together with that dick until the end of his football career…

“I’m going to get some drinks”, Mario said and threw his blanket on Mats’ head.

He walked into Lukasz house, and went straight to the refrigerator to get some beers, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Did it sound creepy when he said “Reus, not you again”, without having to look around? This dude had pulled his shoulder so many times before that he immediately recognized his touch.

“What's your problem this time?”, he asked and sighed. Marco looked at him and seemed pissed off (what a surprise.)

“Why are you the one that spoils the team spirit? I know that you don't like me-", Marco said and got interrupted by Mario.

“Reus, I know you want me to like you, but I hate you. Let's get that straight.”

Marco raised his eyebrows. “Straight? Seriously”, he said and laughed sarcastically.

“What do you mean?”

“You saying that we have to get this straight reminded me of the fact that you were the one that almost tried to kiss me after our match against Eintracht Frankfurt”, he replied with an evil tone in his voice.

Mario quickly turned angry. He was the one that had tried to kiss him? Hell no.

“You are unbelievable. Do you dare imply that I was the one that made the first move? You got angry at me, shoved me against a wall, and then leaned in! Imagine what would've happened if Mats hadn't walked in at that moment!”

“You could at least try to stop using it as an insult! It’s so childish!”

“You would’ve done the same, with your shit talking.”

“I would not. I would have the decency to find insults that aren’t pathetic, like yours always are.”

“Seriously, what’s the big deal? I know that you tried to kiss me so you could shut me up, but you also just could have punched me like a normal person.”

“Of course I did it to shut you up. I’m not gay, dude”, Marco said and Mario laughed.

“Of course you aren’t. With your masculine beard and tattoos, and great abs. Someone like you couldn’t be gay, right?”

“Are you seriously implying that I’m gay?”, Marco asked and squinted his eyes while looking Mario straight in the eye.

“No, Reus. I’m not implying it. I know you are gay, I wasn’t born yesterday. I heard the rumors way before you even came to our club.”

“Take that back, you stupid-”, Marco hissed and shoved Mario.

“Stop shoving me, are you trying to make that moment happen-”

And instead of kissing Mario, Marco punched him as hard as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

After that fight had happened, their rivalry got way worse than ever before.

Marco had actually broken his nose. He’d kind of deserved the punch of course, but did he really have to break his nose? He’d never even received a proper apology. The only thing that Marco had said was ‘oh shit.’

Lukasz had also gone inside to get some drinks, and had seen Marco throwing the punch at Mario. He knew that if any of them would tell Klopp, Marco would be suspended. So he just stopped the party and went to the hospital with Mario.

“Please don’t say anything, please do it for the team. I know you must really hate him more than ever before now, but the team works so well. And I don’t know why, but you two are perfect together on the pitch. Just this season, Mario, then you’re free to do whatever you want.”

Mario hadn’t told anyone anything. He hated Reus, he hated seeing him at the club, he hated everything about him. He hated him so much that he couldn’t describe it.

The only thing he was grateful for was that his nose wasn’t punched out of position, so it would only take him one week of rest to fix it. Which meant that he would have to spend Christmas and New Year’s on his couch, alone. He couldn’t go to his family or his friends, and he felt lonelier than he’d ever before when he thought about that.

He was glad he had his friends. Thomas had visited him briefly on Christmas, and Mats had surprised him by turning up with Benni around midnight on New Year’s Eve.

“So, how’s your nose?”, Benedikt asked and Mario shrugged.

“The swelling’s gone down, it looks great when you compare it to the first day. There are better ways to spend your winter holidays, though.”

Mats smiled empathically and sighed. “What are you going to tell Kloppo?”

“I’m just going to say I fell in my garden. It doesn’t even matter what I say, as long as I don’t tell him the truth.”

“I’m sure that Marco is very sorry, Mario. And he should be. He shouldn’t have done that at all, I thought you guys were friends?”, Mats asked and raised his eyebrows.

“We aren’t friends. I don’t like him, he doesn’t like me. But it works out well on the pitch, so no one’s complaining.”

“You don’t even like each other a bit?”

“Mats,” Benni said patiently and patted his boyfriend’s shoulder, “they hate each other more than Schalke and Dortmund hate each other.”

“How do you know that?”, Mats asked and looked disappointed that he was apparently the last one to realize Mario and Marco were keeping up appearances.

“Literally everyone knows it, honey. They may play well on the pitch, but I’ve never seen two players ignoring each other that much. Although you almost tricked me with that jump celebration thing you did. That was cute”, he said to Mario and grinned.

Mats pouted and crossed his arms like a child. “I thought you were way past that.”

Mario pointed to his nose and said: “As you can see, we’re not. I hope I’ll be fit when the season starts again.”

“Of course you’ll be fit! We need you”, Mats said seriously and they all laughed.

“I’ll be fit, don’t worry”, Mario said with a smile. “Also, wasn’t there this New Year’s party you were invited to?”

“Uhm”, Mats replied with pink cheeks and looked the other way. Marco could already sense what was going to come.

“It was at Marco’s place? And I wasn’t invited?”, he guessed and shrugged. “It’s not as if I would go if I were invited, guys. Don’t feel guilty about it. And you’re here, at my place now. So everything is alright.”

“Hey!”, Benni suddenly said and he sounded a bit shocked, “New Year’s is in one minute!”

“Oh!”, Mats said excitedly and smiled at his boyfriend. “You know what's going to come, Benni.”

They quickly put on the television for the countdown.

“Ten, nine, eight…” Mats looked at Benni and they smiled at each other. Mario smiled too, because he seriously had never seen a more beautiful relationship than theirs.

“Five, four…”, the presenter said and Benni took Mats’ face in his hands. “I'll look away”, Mario said with a laugh.

And then the final three seconds of 2012 came. “Three, two, one… Happy New Year!”

Mats kissed Benni and they both smiled. “To another incredible year of us”, Benni said and Mats nodded. “Definitely.”

“Happy New Year guys”, Mario said and they hugged.

“To an amazing 2013!”, Mats said and opened the bottle of champagne. “Let's all stay healthy and not fight too much.”

They toasted and sipped from their champagne.

“I'm just going to check my phone”, Mario said and went to his kitchen, where he'd probably left his phone.

He had a lot of new messages, from friends and family. He replied to all the New Year’s wishes, and then saw one particular message from an unknown number:

_Hey. Sorry for that punch. Hope you have a great 2013. Marco._

Should he just accept the apology? God no.

_Thanks for not inviting me. Oh, wait. 1) Someone broke my nose so I have to stay home 2) I wouldn't come to your shit party anyway._

He tapped his fingers on the kitchen sink, waiting for Marco’s answer. He'd expected Marco to react immediately, but after waiting for a few minutes he returned to Mats and Benni.

“Got a lot of wishes, did you?”, Mats asked with a smirk and laughed. Mario just shrugged and apparently his behavior seemed suspicious, because Benni squinted his eyes at him.

“Did you get messages from a lot of girls, little Mario?”, he asked with a devilish smirk and Marco punched his shoulder in response.

“Heeeey!”, Benni exclaimed, “imagine if you'd broken my nose!”

They talked and drank some more champagne (they had to enjoy it, because they couldn't during the season) until two in the morning, when the couple had to leave for Marco’s party. Mario didn't mind, they had paid a visit to him. He also wasn't someone to blame his other friends, they went to Marco’s party or to family or were simply in another country or city.

He sighed happily and took his phone with him when he went to sleep.

Mario slept peacefully until six in the morning, when he was roughly shaken awake by his ringtone. Which dumbass called him at six in the morning? Seriously.

“Hello", he said with a hoarse voice.

“Heeeey!”, the other person replied and Mario wanted to throw his phone at the wall and punch them through his phone. It was Marco fucking Reus of course.

“Are you completely out of your mind, you stupid dick?”

Marco just giggled and sighed. “I want to apologize for punching you”, he said and giggled some more.

“How drunk are you?”, Mario asked and sighed. He seriously woke up because of a drink git that only told shit.

“A bit drunk. Only a bit. Can you come to the party? Everyone’s left”, Marco asked.

“What?!”

“You're lonely. I'm lonely. My house isn't far away from yours. Let's do some stuff.”

“Oh, fuck off will you?”, Mario just said and ended the call. He didn't have time or patience to deal with a drunk Marco.

He woke up around noon to a new message from the one and only Marco Reus.

_Saw that I called you. Ignore whatever I said._

That was clear. Mario didn’t feel like replying anything, and just decided to lie down a bit on his couch. He didn’t want to think about him anymore.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The second part of the season started with a bang: they won against Hoffenheim, Bremen, Nürnberg and Leverkusen.

Mario had fortunately recovered from his injury in time, so he could play all the matches. He took out his frustration on the field, by showing everyone that he clearly was a better player than Reus. Apparently, Marco had the same plan as him, and they’d destroyed their opponents together. It was a joke, really.

“Great match guys!”, Mats said when they entered the locker room after their match against Bayer Leverkusen.

“Thanks”, Marco and him had replied at the same time. Mario rolled his eyes and Marco ignored him.

They quickly showered, got dressed and jumped on the bus. Mario took the seat next to Mats and sighed.

“Why are you sighing? We played a really great match!”

“I know. It’s just that idiot of a Reus. He’s so annoying!”

“Mario. The only thing you’ve talked about the last couple of months is Marco Reus. ‘Did I already tell you Marco this or Marco that’, ‘why is Marco so annoying’, ‘look at him, he’s ridiculous’. You are obsessed with him!”, Mats said.

“I am not obsessed with Marco, Mats.” Mario laughed it off and shook his head. “I just don’t like him.”

“He’s the only thing you’ve talked about since the start of the season. And he’s probably the one you think about the most too. You are definitely obsessed.”

“I’m not!”, Marco tried to defend himself but failed. “Shit. I am obsessed with him, aren’t I?”, he whispered so no one could eavesdrop on them. It was as if everything had become so clear.

They arrived at the Westfalenstadion, and Mario just looked straight in front of him.

“Let’s leave your car here, we can drive to my house and talk about it”, Mats said with a smile.

When they’d taken their bags and said goodbye to everyone, Mats hopped in the driver’s seat and Mario took the passenger seat.

They listened to the radio, and there was a comfortable silence between them. The drive wasn't too long, and Mario entered Mats’ house twenty minutes later.

He loved Mats’ house a lot. It was big, but still cozy and there were so many nice pictures and details all over the place. Mario knew it was Benni’s favorite thing to do, to make it their special place. It was really beautiful.

“Benni has a game tomorrow, he’s with his teammates. So that means we can drink and talk all night, my dear Mario”, Mats said with a smirk when they’d both plopped down on the couch.

“Okay, Mats. I don't know where you're going with this, but I guess I have no choice but to go along with it.”

Mats jumped off the couch and went to his kitchen to get two glasses and a bottle of wine. Mario eyed him suspiciously and asked: “Are we supposed to get drunk?”

“Seriously?”, Mats said and rolled his eyes. “Of course we are supposed to get drunk. And especially you. We have to find the reason for your obsession, and unless you want to get hypnotized of course, alcohol will do just fine.”

Mario shrugged. He knew all too well he wasn't supposed to drink alcohol during the season, but fuck it. It was only a one-time thing anyway.

Mats poured the wine into their glasses and handed Mario one with a smile.

They started talking about football, relationships, their vacation and a few other topics, successfully avoiding the topic of Marco Reus. They'd downed the wine bottle in an hour, and Mats quickly went to the kitchen to get another.

“Doesn't Benni mind?”, Mario asked carefully and giggled as if he was a little child that had done something very bad.

“No, he doesn't. Of course he doesn't. He's going to ask me to marry him”, Mats said with a loving smile.

“What?!”, Mario yelled and held his hand in front of his mouth. “Oh my, Mats! That is such a big step! You are so perfect for each other”, he continued and suddenly Mario started crying.

“Hey, what's wrong?”, Mats asked worriedly.

“It's so romantic! It's beautiful!”, Mario said and hugged Mats. It was very clear that Mario was more than a little drunk by now. That was the stupid thing about being a footballer and drinking alcohol: being a lightweight.

“I found the ring in one of his jeans pockets when I wanted to wash his clothes”, Mats explained and Mario was still hugging him. How drunk was this guy exactly?

“So, where were we? Oh yeah, you’ve finally realized that you have an obsession with Marco Reus. In what way though, can you define it?”

“I don’t know. He's dumb, end of our story.”

“That's not what I meant. Why do you feel a lot of hate when you're around him? It must have a reason”, Mats said more to himself than to Mario.

“Because he always was the better player of our two. With his fit body and stupid tattoos. Who even gets his own name and birthday tattooed on his body, Mats?”

“So you're jealous of his career and skills, but also of his looks? That sounds like you're obsessed with him in a good way.”

“Does this mean I like him? I hate him, how can I like him?”, Mario asked and put his hands in his hair. “I’m so confused!”

“There’s a thin line between love and hate, Mario. You talk about Marco constantly. You complain, but at the same time you also almost let him kiss you and admit he’s handsome.”

“I did not!”

“You did. Like five seconds ago. How drunk are you?”, Mats asked and started laughing like a hyena.

“You are so like Benni and me! I didn’t want to admit my feelings because he’s our actual rival, but then we had that training camp with the Mannschaft… and god I couldn’t deny my feelings anymore. I was so in love with him, and I still am.”

Mario looks at him, rolls his eyes, then looks at him again, and then finally his eyes grow wide.

“Shit, Mats”, Mario said, completely shocked.

“Do you like Marco? In a more than platonic way, I mean?”, Mats asked.

“I don’t know’, Mario replied, and then he finally said the words he had suppressed for such a long time, “oh fuck it, of course I do.”

Mats would forever be grateful for the invention of alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update before my national team's match against France tonight! (pls win thank you)  
> Hope you liked the chapter xx


	7. Chapter 7

They were on such a winning streak, it was unbelievable. Mario couldn’t quite grasp it really, all those strong and successful matches.

After confessing the ‘thing’ to Mats a few weeks ago, he’d tried to avoid and ignore Marco at all costs. Mario was definitely not going to fuck anything up by talking to him, so he figured it would be the best option he had. The fact that he and Mario just ignored each other now, helped the team spirit. Mario and Marco just played like before, but without hissing at each other and the childish locker room insults.

Oh god, nobody could know about his stupid feelings besides Mats. And those feelings were irrelevant anyway, he’d just have to get rid of them somehow. He didn't even remember spilling that secret to Mats, but his best friend made sure he’d remember it every damn day. He would never drink alcohol again.

The craziest match ever had taken place against Malaga. He still couldn’t believe they were through to the semifinals of the Champions s League. The Champions League he’d dreamed of ever since he was a child.

He’d tried to give Marco some sort of complement for saving their asses, but failed. Marco didn’t pay attention to him, and he just gave up because it made him feel terribly sad. Why did he allow that stupid dick to make him feel sad?

Mario looked at Marco while he was smiling because of a joke, and he just had to look the other way. Shit, he only thought. Why did he have to be so handsome? It would be way easier if he were an ugly prick.

And then the best was yet to come. The semifinals against Real. They’d destroyed them, and the team never felt more invincible than in that moment.

“Party at my house tonight!”, Mats yelled and everyone went crazy. “Nobody shall escape, I don’t care what Kloppo says. We are going to party, because we destroyed Madrid!”

The whole team shouted, all the adrenaline flowing through their veins.

Marco sat next to him in the locker room, and Mario punched his shoulder. He didn’t care about them being rivals right now, he just cared about the team going to the Champions League final.

“Hey”, Marco said and was that a little smile on his face? Mario was going to melt.

They got dressed and didn’t talk anymore, but sang along to some songs Lewy played from his phone.

“You’re going to Mats’ party, right?” Marco asked him while he was tying his shoes.

Marco nodded and said: “If you really don’t want me to go, I can stay home. I don’t mind, I swore to never drink anything in my life anyway.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I mean…”, Marco said while looking at the floor, “I don’t mind you being there. Look how great we have already been together this season, Mario. We’re going to the Champions League with our team. Maybe it means something.”

“What do you mean? We’re made for each other on the pitch, yes. Off the pitch, not so much Marco. Maybe that’s what it means.”

Mario knew he sounded like a cold-hearted bitch, but he had to get rid of his stupid feelings. It was for the best. If Marco would find out, he’d laugh at him for years. And he didn’t care about Mats his little fairy tale love story.

The bus dropped them off at Mats’ house (Kloppo knew nothing about the party, because they wanted to have an actual party) and they all yelled excitedly.

Mario only hoped that Benni wouldn’t be home. They may be great friends, but this was just rubbing salt in the wound. He may forgive Mats for being in the Champions League final, but he couldn’t forgive the whole BVB.

They put on some loud music, grabbed drinks and threw their shirts somewhere and jumped into the pool.

“We beat Madrid! We beat Madrid!”, Sven yelled and everyone cheered.

“You should’ve seen Ramos his face! And Ronaldo’s!”, Lukasz said while laughing and everyone had tears in their eyes. It was hilarious.

Benni wasn’t home (thank god) and would only arrive the next day, so Mats decided it was time for their favorite drunk party game: truth or dare (that somehow always turned into a game of spin the bottle after some time had passed).

They all sat in a circle in Mats’ garden, some of them a bit too tipsy and already giggling at every little thing that happened.

“So, let the person who made the goals start”, Marcel said and pointed to Lewy.

“Me?”, Lewy asked. He clearly was in his own little world, but weirdly still capable of coming up with a good dare.

“Hmmm… I dare Mats to call Benni and tell him you want to marry him”, Lewy said with a smirk and they all laughed.

Mario sometimes thought that Lewy faked to be really drunk, so he could say these weird dares without causing strange looks. Maybe he wasn’t actually as drunk as everybody thought he was. This dare too: it was probably something he’d thought about before. Mario could totally imagine Lewy having a truth or dare notebook. Or maybe he was the one that was a bit too drunk, because his mind was just thinking weird stuff. Anyway.

“Guys”, Mats pleaded but they threw a phone at him and he sighed.

Mario knew what was probably going through Mats his head right now: Benedikt had tried to propose to Mats multiple times, and it would just suck if Mats would ask him now and pretend to really mean it. He didn’t want Benni to feel like a loser.

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it. But you have to post a picture of your flat white ass on Instagram!”, Mats yelled and Lewy shrugged.

“I’ve kind of always wanted to do that, so thanks Mats!”, Lewy said

They continued truth or dare until they were all tipsy and ready to play spin the bottle.

“I have a husband, I don't participate in this”, Mats said and everyone shrugged.

“Your loss”, Lewy said and pressed a wet kiss on Mats his cheek. The other man quickly wiped it away and rolled his eyes.

There weren't any rules, but if you didn't want to participate you simply didn't have to. And you could decide if you wanted to make out or not. Not a lot of them wanted to chicken out though, they all had a reputation to uphold.

“So, Mats, as always, you get the very important task of spinning the bottle.”

He quickly took one of the beer bottles that were scattered around the garden and put in the middle.

“The first one up is…”, Lewy said and kept his gaze fixed on the bottle in front of them. Mario wondered why he wanted to play this game so badly. The answer was probably pretty simple: he was too drunk to function properly.

A lot of kisses were shared, and Mario only hoped the bottle wouldn't point at him and Marco. But fate decided it would do a funny thing, and of course the two of them were chosen.

“Ha!”, Lewy said triumphantly, “finally!”

“Guys”, Marco said and shook his head, “let's not.”

Mario looked frightened and Mats gave him a reassuring smile.

“The first time you play this game and you already chicken out”, Marcel said and the other laughed.

“Mario, what do you think?”, Lewy asked and Mario just shrugged. He wasn't about to tell him what he really thought.

“We’ll do it inside. I'll promise we will do it, but just not here, okay?”, Mario said and looked at Marco’s reaction.

“Seriously, I’m not gay-”, Marco tried to say but the other boys just clapped their hands and yelled: “Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

“Be glad you can do it inside. That is not our normal procedure”, Lewy said with a little smirk and Mario squinted his eyes at him.

“Just come with me”, Mario said softly to Marco and the other boy followed him.

Marco immediately opened his mouth when they’d closed the door behind them. “Mario, are you insane! Why should we kiss? It's ridiculous!”

“Of course we don't have to kiss, you idiot. They're all drunk enough to believe we're going to. Let's just drink some expensive booze from Benni’s cabinet”, Mario proposed and took one of the bottles.

“Why are we even doing this”, Marco said and sighed.

“Because you’re dumb.”

“Wow”, Marco said while downing another glass of nice scotch, “what a great comeback. Love it.”

“Or maybe we’re doing this for you. To release your sexual frustration”, Mario said and innocently looked into Marco’s eyes.

“Shut up!”

“Make me.”

Marco fumed and pushed Mario against the wall. This was definitely a flashback to the beginning of the season.

“I hate you so much. God, I didn't know it was possible to hate someone as much as this.”

“I hate you even more, Reus, don't worry. And stop shoving me against walls, you could break my-"

And then Marco kissed him, full on his mouth. He placed his hands on each side of Mario’s face.

Mario didn't know what was happening. Reus was kissing him. He was kissing him. Oh god. His rival and the guy he was in love with (he still didn’t know how in the world that had happened) was kissing him.

He just stood there for ten seconds, without doing anything. That made Marco roll his eyes and then he quit kissing him.

“Seriously, I didn't know alcohol made you a freaking plant-", Marco said when he took his lips off Mario’s, and Mario barely gave him time to breath when he connected their lips again.

Their kiss quickly deepened, Mario softly bit on Marco’s bottom lip so he could control the kiss, but Marco didn't let him. It was clear that he wanted to take the lead. Marco put his hands in Mario’s hair and tugged carefully.

They kissed some more, and then slowly ended it when they heard someone was coming.

Marco removed his hands, and they both adjusted their T-shirts and jeans. Mario was glad to see that he wasn't the only one with a boner. Not because of kissing with Marco of course. Just because it was kissing. It was completely logical to get a boner from kissing.

“So”, Marco began, “I only did this to shut you up...”

“Obviously,” Mario deadpanned, “and we don't tell anyone about this, right? I mean us actually kissing each other.”

“Right.”

Lewy came around the corner and smiled at them. “We were wondering when you two would come back! I had to check if you weren't slaughtering each other.”

“Why does everyone think we constantly rip each other apart?”, Mario asked rhetorically, but Lewy didn’t get it.

“Because you kind of do? He broke your nose though. I don’t know man, you two are so weird together.”

“Fuck off”, they both said. Lewy looked offended, then huffed and quickly walked away.

Marco pulled on Mario’s hand. “Let’s go upstairs”, he said hotly against Mario’s ear and bit in his earlobe.

“You are crazy.” Mario took Marco’s hand and followed him up the stairs, to the nearest room they could find.

“So are you”, Marco said before they entered a random bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Mario woke up with a splitting headache. He was lying in a bed, the duvet sprawled over him and he was very naked. He never slept naked, only when he’d had sex. Oh no.

“What the fuck!”, a voice suddenly said. Mario was roughly shaken awake and moaned. It was way too early for this.

“Mats, why is Mario lying in our bed with someone?”

He'd recognized the voice: Benedikt Höwedes. And the fact that he called Mats by his name was a very bad sign.

“Schatz, I don't know”, Mats yelled in the distance, “just come to bed. I've missed you a lot, if you know what I mean.”

Benni just sighed and closed the door. Finally, Mario thought.

He slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark outside, but he could see that someone was lying next to him. He decided to look a bit better, and gasped at the sight of 1) a man and 2) Marco Reus lying next to him.

“Oh god! Oh god!”, he said out loud and Marco stirred. He'd had sex with Marco Reus. Marco Reus, his rival and biggest crush of all time.

Marco just groaned and tried to throw his arm around Mario, pulling him close. He sighed contently and it looked as if he would go back to sleep.

But then he slowly opened his eyes, and Mario held back his breath. Shit, shit, shit.

“Mario?”, Marco asked confused and frowned.

Okay, at least he called him by his first name. And that reaction wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

“Uhm…”, Mario just said and tried to keep the covers on his still very much naked body.

And then Marco finally woke up completely. “What the fuck! Why am I lying in a bed with you?”

“I don't know!”

Marco took a glance under the covers and gasped. “Oh god. I am naked!”, he said, visibly shocked. Then he quickly looked under the covers again, but this time at Mario’s body. That had definitely not been a good action.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god. What have we done? Why are we naked? We've had sex, haven't we?”, he asked with wide eyes.

“I think so?”, Mario said uncertain, but he knew all to well that they'd had sex. He could still feel Marco’s soft touch all over him. And in him too. Seriously, why did Marco have to be good at literally everything?

“I don't know what to say.”

Mario sighed and said: “Just look away, I'm going to put my clothes on. If I can find them.”

“Don't we have to talk about this?”, Marco asked and he suddenly looked very vulnerable.

“What do you want me to say, Marco?”

“I remember everything, Mario. I know we’ve had sex. What do you think about that?”, he asked with his hand propped up under his head.

Mario felt his heart beating faster. Marco knew they had sex.

“Did you like it?”, he asked with all the guts he had in his body.

Marco looked at him and smirked. “Of course I liked it. A bit more than just like if I have to be honest.”

“Oh really?”, Mario asked with a challenging look. He knew that if he would chicken out now, he’d never have an opportunity like this before.

“Really”, Marco said and moved a little closer. He still hadn't removed his arm from Mario’s hip.

“I thought you weren't gay?”, Mario asked and squinted his eyes at Marco.

“You knew all too well that I'm a bit gay. Gay for you, that's for sure.”

Mario couldn't take the sexual tension anymore. He slowly put one hand on Marco’s neck and quickly pulled Marco’s lips towards his.

And this time there were no excuses. This time they were kissing because they meant it.

Marco moved his hand towards Mario’s hair (the younger boy already knew he had a thing for his brown locks) and kissed him back.

And then the door opened.

“Mats, they're doing it!”, Benni yelled excitedly and started jumping around.

“Why do we have to get interrupted every damn time!”, Marco said and they both laughed.

Benni had already closed the door and was now running towards the guest room where Mats was sleeping and Mario smiled.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, by the way”, Marco said and softly pressed a kiss to the corner of Mario’s mouth, “since the first time I saw you actually. You don't know how long I’ve been crushing on you.”

Mario’s eyes grew big and he grinned. “Since we first met in the national team?”, he asked.

Marco nodded and looked completely smitten with him. “Yeah, probably. Didn't realize it was love at first of course. And then I decided to build this rival wall around me. I'm sorry I did that, by the way. We probably would've become best friends in no time if I hadn't decided to act like a dick.”

“You are such an idiot”, Mario said with a fond look in his eyes, “I have adored you for years, of course we would’ve become friends. But then we started to act like idiots, so I figured it would be easier to go along with it than think about my feelings.”

“It's not too late to become best friends, though. I really like you”, Marco said honestly.

“You only want to become best friends?”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“You are so thick, Marco! What do you think I've been trying to do the last couple of months”, Mario said while laughing.

“Oh fuck it,” Marco suddenly said and took Mario’s face in his hands, “I love you, you cute little shit.”

“And I love you, you dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. They're dumb. But so loveable <3  
> Only the epilogue left now!


	9. Epilogue

“Do we really have to tell them?”, Mario asked Marco with puppy eyes.

“Sunny, when are we going to tell them otherwise?”

“Never?”

It was the last training before they got their weeks of vacation, and Mario was nervous as hell. His boyfriend (Marco really was his boyfriend now. How in the world had that happened?) insisted they should finally tell the squad, when it was still the squad because some guys would be transferred.

“Ugh. I hate this. Can't Mats just tell them while we are sipping cocktails on an island far away?”

“Fuck you”, Marco said, “and stop reminding me of the fact that I have to spend my vacation on a deserted island with you of all people.”

“Fuck you, little shit.”

“You are the little shit, I'm supposed to be dumbass. Get your insults right, babe.”

Mario rolled his eyes, not because he was annoyed like all those times before, but in a fond way he'd grown used to after accepting his feelings for Marco.

They walked into the locker room, side by side. Mats grinned and Mario bit on the inside of his cheek.

“Guys,” Marco said and they all stopped talking and looked at him, “we want to tell you something.”

“You broke his nose again!”

“You're going to quit, both of you!”

All the guys yelled their predictions and Mario and Marco could only look at each other. What was this supposed to mean?

“Umm, not really”, Marco said and that silenced them.

They waited for a few seconds, the silence was deafening.

“We’re in a relationship”, Mario quickly said, and if you hadn't listened attentively, you may have missed it.

The fact that Marco took his boyfriend’s hand in his made it a little more clear for everyone.

The silence continued for about five seconds, Mats looked with a reassuring smile at them and gave a small thumbs up. Oh god, Mario thought. What have we done? What if they all hate us? What if our football careers are ruined forever?

“We knew it!”, Lewy yelled and everyone just ran to them and then gave them a big hug.

“I love you guys!”

Mario was going to cry. They didn't mind their relationship, they were okay with it. He gently squeezed Marco’s hand and smiled.

“I'm so happy guys!”, Marco said, with tears in his eyes.

“We’re happy too, finally!”, Marcel said and they laughed.

They started to get dressed after a few minutes of hugging and giving compliments and punching shoulders.

“Uhm, but guys,” Lukasz said when the excitement had died down a bit more, “when did you actually get together? We sort of had this betting pool going on ever since Marco joined the team.”

Some things would never change, Mario thought when he and Marco fondly rolled their eyes at each other. But he was glad some things did change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of my little story. I loved writing it!!
> 
> I hope you all liked it <3 Thank you for all your kudos & comments, I really appreciated those
> 
> And as always, you can request anything you like by sending it to my [tumblr](https://sunnygotze.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
